She's Gone Country
by LadyxMadonna
Summary: Response to an Unbound challenge, specifics given inside. WC pairing and most of Bodies in Motion is ignored. T rating is just to be safe...it's between Kplus and T


**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine :( This ship would be a reality if I owned them. All hail TPTB.

**A/N: **Response to an unbound challenge. Rules: Minimum 1000 words, W/C or G/S ship opening and closing lines given. Please note that I completely ignore the first episode of season umm...whatever the new season is (that's sad...I can't believe I don't remember that). Okay I lied I don't ignore it completely, in my fantasy land the team is back together but Warrick is NOT married to Tina.

* * *

"Do you want fries with that?" the country song drawled from Catherine's radio as she pulled into her parking spot at CSI. Tim McGraw was her one guilty pleasure that absolutely no one knew anything about. She ejected the cd and put it into its case before stashing it in the glove box. She turned off the car and got out, smiling when Warrick pulled into his parking space.

"Hey 'Rick," she called as he climbed out of his vehicle.

"Hey Cath," he walked towards her, the natural swagger in his hips sending chills up her spine and she shivered involuntarily. "Cold?" he asked her, she shook her head and he cocked an eyebrow at her as they walked into the building. The pair made their way to the break room, stealing cups of coffee from Greg's stash of Blue Hawaiian before sitting down at the table. A deafening silence filled the room as they sipped their coffee, broken when Greg entered.

"Hey! You guys stole my coffee!" he cried indignantly.

"Sorry Greggo, new guy supplies the coffee," Warrick told him with a smile.

"I'm not new!"

"You're new to being in the field," Catherine reminded him, "That counts." Greg slumped his shoulders in defeat and poured himself a cup of coffee. Moments later Sara and Grissom entered the room and the night officially started.

"Sara, you and Greg have a 419 at the Sands, Brass is on the scene. Warrick and Cath you guys have some skeletonized remains out near Industrial and I have paperwork," Grissom made a face before leaving the room. Sara and Greg followed him out, leaving only Warrick and Catherine sitting at the table.

"Well we better get going," Warrick told her, "You wanna drive? My truck's almost outa gas."

"Sure," Catherine told him and they headed out, kits in hand. They drove in relative silence for the first few miles, a jazz station playing softly.

"Hey you got any cd's Cath?" Warrick asked, reaching out and opening the glove box.

"No!" Catherine exclaimed but it was too late. Warrick pulled out her copy of Tim McGraw's _Live Like You Were Dying._

"Liar," he teased, pushing the cd into the player. Catherine groaned, if there was one thing she hadn't wanted anyone to know it was her love of country music. To her surprise Warrick began to sing along with the song playing, her head whipped towards him. "What? Didn't strike you as a cowboy?" he joked.

Catherine cleared her throat, "Um no not really," she replied, praying the dark was enough to hide her blush.

"I guess there's a lot of things we don't know about each other Cath."

"Yeah..." Catherine replied. She felt nauseous and dizzy, she knew _that_ time of the month was due in the next couple days and she was having terrible PMS, for some reason it got worse in the winter. She swerved to the shoulder of the desert road and jumped out.

"Cath! What are..." Warrick trailed off as Catherine began to empty the contents of her stomach on the side of the road. He reached over and turned the car off before climbing out and walking over to her. He knelt beside her and gently pulled her hair back in his hand, using his free one to rub her back. When she was finished being sick she slumped into Warrick's arms. "You okay?" he asked her, receiving only a halfhearted shrug in response. She relaxed in his arms for a moment and caught her breath before standing unsteadily.

"I'm okay but you should probably drive," she told him, walking shakily to the car and collapsing onto the passenger seat. Secretly she'd been fine after leaving her dinner on the side of the road, that was as bad as her symptoms got, but being in Warrick's arms had just been too nice to give up. Warrick swung himself up into the drivers seat and tried to start the car, swearing when it wouldn't engage.

"Cath you're probably not gonna want to hear this, but I think it's flooded." Catherine groaned, swearing softly when she felt her period begin. She swung the door open again and jumped out, walking around to the trunk and retrieving supplies from her kit. "Cath?" Warrick questioned, she waved the feminine products towards him in answer before ducking behind a bush. While she was gone Warrick checked his phone to find that his battery had died and he'd left his car charger in his truck. Catherine returned and slumped into the passenger seat, already pissed off and she'd only been at work for an hour. "Cath you got your cell on ya? My battery's dead." She pulled hers out and checked it.

"Fuck...no signal. How long are we gonna be stuck here? I'm freezing!" Catherine whined, shivering. Warrick got out of the car and motioned for Catherine to do the same. He opened the rear door and climbed in and Catherine did the same. Warrick reached under the driver's seat and pulled out the first aid kit, pulling out the emergency blanket.

"We're gonna have to wait for the engine to drain or until someone finds us so we may as well get comfortable," he said, motioning her closer. He felt her body trembling as she leaned against him, pulling the blanket tight around them. Warrick rubbed her arms beneath the blanket, trying to get the blood flowing faster, little did he know he was getting the blood flowing, just not in the way he thought.

"'Rick..." Catherine had to bite back a moan, "stop." His hands stopped moving and he wrapped his arms around her body.

"I think we need to talk Cath," Warrick murmured.

"About what?" she asked, knowing full well that he meant that they needed to talk about _them. _The heat between them was tangible as she turned to face him.

"Cath...how long are we gonna skirt the issue?" he asked. "You have a crush on me. I know that, I have a crush on you too but you always seemed so caught up in someone or something else so I kept it to myself. Now we finally have a chance..."

"'Rick..." she sighed. "I've been hurt...ditched for a younger woman countless times and I know that this'll end the same way." Silent tears slid down her cheeks, "It's not worth it...I'm not worth it." She tried to pull away but Warrick held her firmly to his chest,

"You **_are _**worth it Catherine. And it will **_not_** end that way, I promise." he whispered softly to her. She lifted her head and looked up at him with big eyes, licking her lips in anticipation as he lowered his mouth to hers. The kiss was gentle, exploratory. Warrick's hands skated over her back, warming her entire body. She shifted, feeling him growing hard beneath her, sending bolts of pleasure straight to her pelvis.

"'Rick..." she moaned through the kiss, feeling his hands work their way under her shirt. "'Rick we can't," she breathed. He pulled away, hurt look on his face. "Hey," she whispered, "I just mean we can't right now." She stroked his cheek gently, smiling when he kissed her palm. She leaned into the front seat and tested the engine, finding it still flooded she leaned back against Warrick. Warrick's hands continued to roam over Catherine's body, warming her and turning her on. "'Rick..." she moaned as his hands slid up her shirt again.

"Shh...just relax Cath," he whispered into her hair, "Wouldn't be nice not to finish what I started now would it?" Catherine mumbled something incoherently as one of his hands slid up her inner thigh. She came with a force that shocked them both and was left panting on Warrick's chest, her entire body shuddering. After she recovered she looked up at him,

"You know I'll never be able to look at you the same way again knowing you can and have done _that_ to me." Warrick chuckled, shifting Catherine so he could check to see if the car would start. The engine turned over, "Oh thank God," Catherine exclaimed. Warrick looked at her funny, she laughed, "Don't get me wrong, this was fun but I definitely need to take you home after shift, not be stuck in the middle of God knows where." They moved to the front seat and headed for the crime scene and Catherine whined "How many miles do we have left?"


End file.
